This disclosure relates to electronics in general and more particularly to a method and apparatus for improving the performance of lighted display units such as cathode ray tubes.
Development of the cathode ray tube as a means of translating electronic information into a humanly perceivable format has obtained rapid, wide-spread acceptance in a variety of applications, most notably television receivers. Additionally, electronic-to-human interface uses such as oscilloscopes and avionics displays have also utilized the CRT and with the advancement of related technology, the miniaturization of components including the CRTs and the ever-present competitive pressures to increase performance and reduce costs to manufacture, continuing research is being conducted. A problem area noted with lighted display units and particularly with multicolor cathode ray tubes has been the relative subjectivity of the convergence, purity, line width, color composition and focus of the display on the screens with respect to the human limitations of the technician who is utilized to perform the alignment. Another problem observed has been the relative complexity of the circuits required to maintain the correction signals once the technician has determined the amount of correction. An addition problem area noted has been the difficulty in discriminating between the respective colors present in a color cathode ray tube, particularly with respect to convergence requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic apparatus for maximizing objectivity of the correction factor computation by utilizing a digital process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sensing apparatus eliminating the human subjectivity in sensing the correction quantities.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a high speed apparatus for computing the performance of correction factors in a multicolor cathode ray tube and thereby reduce the amount of time required for alignment of a multicolor display.